


Hanzo Meets The 'Rents

by fpmechanic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Jesses parents are liberal southerners, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, anyway its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fpmechanic/pseuds/fpmechanic
Summary: Hanzo meets Jesses parents. It's pretty cool.





	

This had seemed like a good idea at first. Meeting your boyfriends family is a good step, and a huge step for Jesse because he hasn't even come out yet. Hanzo wanted to be there, He really did. But now second thoughts and cold feet were really catching hold.  
  
He stopped in his tracks on the front steps, holding in a deep breath.  
  
Jesse grabbed a hold of his hand, smiling. "Yknow, you don't gotta do this. I can just tell 'em you weren't feelin good."  
  
"But I want to do this. I can get over it, let's go." Hanzo let go of his hand and followed Jesse through the front door.  
  
His house was small at first glance but not lacking in interior. The hard wood floors looked nicely polished and the whole living room was well lit. The fire place was going to make the place really warm too. Everything was very well kept and looked great.  
  
"They're prolly out back, uhh..." he paused, setting his hat down on the coffee table, "stay here, I'll go get 'em. Don't be shy of the place, it don't bite." Jesse jogged off down a hall, leaving Hanzo in the middle of an unfamilair room.  
  
He unbuttoned his peacoat and set it down on the couch, observing the pictures sitting on the mantle. There were at least a dozen, the biggest being a wedding photo that took center stage.  
  
A particular picture that caught his eye was a ten year old Jesse, face and arms covered in bandaids, in front of a horse. It made him giggle. A couple other pictures told him that this family hunted quite a lot, something he should've guessed by the mounted rifle above the fireplace.  
  
The loud rattle of a screen door closing made him jump, and he turned around to see Jesse walking with a brisk pace.  
  
"Are you alright? What happened?" Hanzo moved towards him and observed his expression.  
  
"Oh, nothin' I jus... I panicked told em that I was bringin my girlfriend over." He shrugged, bouncing on his feet.  
  
"You're such a dork," Hanzo ran his fingers through Jesses messy hair. "I'm sure it'll be okay. If not, I can always rip them a new one."  
  
Jesse laughed softly when he bopped his nose.  
  
The sound of hard boots hitting hardwood had them both snapping to attention. A woman turned the corner, a brunette with browned skin and bright blue eyes. Her smile lit up the room. She was shorter than Jess, and a bit chubby.  
  
Dispite her warm look, Hanzo shuffled closer Jesse, holding onto the back of his shirt.  
  
"Well, where's the girl?" She asked, excitment bleeding into her words.  
  
"I'm the girl. Not really, but um..." Hanzo started twiddling his fingers.  
  
She grabbed his hand and shook it profusely, "Nice to meet ya! I'm Beatrice, but please call me Bea! I won't stand for Mrs. Mccree or any formality like that."  
  
She looked beyond Hanzo at her son, keeping her smile, "We'll talk later, right now I jus wanna get to know you!" She turned back to Hanzo at the end of her sentence.  
  
Bea let go of his hand, curling a strand of his hair around her finger, completely losing her train of thought.  
  
Jesse leaned foward, "It's really soft right?"  
  
Hanzo held back a rude remark from the both of them.  
  
She shook her head and apologized for the disrespect of personal space, calling out a name. Richard- of whom Hanzo could only guess was Jesses father.  
  
"I'm comin', I'm a gettin'." A man turned the corner, one with significantly dirtier jeans than anyone in the room. Maybe he gardens.  
  
He had a head full of dirty blonde hair, Hanzo was unsure of if that was his actual hair color or it was just dirty, and rich brown eyes. His flannel was curled up to his biceps, showing off thick muscles that were well distributed throughout the rest of his body. He had a well defined face with a nice five o' clock shadow.  
  
Hanzo stood up straight at the sight of him.  
  
Richard looked a bit confused, and then he and his wife shared a look.  
  
He then smiled really big and waved, "Howdy, nice to meet ya. I'd shake ya hand but I've been workin' in the field all day. You seem like the kind of guy who wouldn't appreciate dirty handshakes."  
  
Hanzo smiled awkwardly, "Thank you sir, it's nice meeting you too. Both of you!"

Jesse has been beaming this whole time, bouncing on his heels.  
  
Bea started towards the kitchen, "I made dinner, if you plan on stayin!"  
  
"I do, miss." Hanzo replied, hooking onto Jesse, the only familiar thing in this entire house.  
  
"Bea." She reminded.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Richard walked into the kitchen out of sight when his wife called him to help.  
  
"Jesse." Hanzo tugged on his sleeve, "your dad ishot "  
  
He looked shocked and slightly uncomfortable, "B- but not hotter than me, right?"  
  
Hanzo snickered, "No, hes not hotter than you. Just older."  
  
"If you like the older kinda look I can grow a beard-" Hanzo shushed him by pressing a finger against his boyfriends mouth.  
  
"Don't."  
  
Jesse laughed and kissed his forehead.  
  
"I hope you like baked beans and steak."  



End file.
